


No matter what  (2016)

by susane



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Teenage Drama, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susane/pseuds/susane
Summary: This is edited version of original No matter what, the plots might be smiliar, but I wanna do this story more properly.Waylon Park left her mother and started a life alongside his father in a city where he used to live as a child. What has changed, who's new and who's old? But most importantly, why is a certain boy named Eddie... so sexy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, I'm sorry for my long pause I wasn't satisfied with the way the story went so I decided to rewrite it, I wanna stick to some important parts of the plot, but you can expect some differences. Also the chapter will be longer and luckily my english has improved  
> Wish you a good reading. :)

Chapter 1  
And here we go again. I don't want to bother you with useless facts like what is this city called or if it's small, big noisy, quite. You'll find out yourself anyway.  
What you do have to know, however, is that I've just moved back here. Yeah, I used to live here quite a long time before my parents had a divorce. Than I lived for a while with my. ...let's say not too caring mother. Fortunately, I had to bear that torture only until I was 16, which happened to be just yesterday. I'll have you know, I didn't wasn't my time. I've packed literally in about 10 minutes and rushed down the stair of our apartment house.  
"Waylon! Where the heck are you going young man?"  
Aaah, did you heard it? Well I keep repeating that sentance in my head over and over again. You know that feeling when someone gets on your nerves everyday, telling you that without him or her you're useless and lost. That's how my mother acted every day.....now you understand why I packed so fast.  
"Waylon? Are you up already? " Oh, this was certainly thw voice I wanted to hear. Caring, loving, smooth. No, it's not my girlfriend! It's my father. It's weekend and today we're gonna celebrate my escape and kind of arrange my room.  
"Yeah, just give me a second dad. " I threw a wardrobe over my body, this house could get much colder than the flat I lived in.  
"Don't rush yourself, the movie starts at four p.m., though I wanted to take you out for lunch to show you the city a bit. "  
That's exactly my dad, we were talking about it for like a hundred times, I mean about our plan today, yet he just have to say it hundred times more, he gets too excited. Not that I mind.  
"Okie, I'll have a shower, we can paint those walls in my room and than go out. "  
And I did as I said, I took a super refreshing shower while my dad made breakfast. I certainly took my time though, thinking how I would now be shouted at by my mother for not being awake and how I'm not useful at all even though I've just finished making her breakfast and cleaning the dishes. It's all gone now.  
"Pancakes? Dad, you're amazing I didn't have pancake in months!"  
"Yeah, I know you used to like them a lot, so I thought why not make some? " I sat on our kitchen island and looked around, yes my mother and I lived in a flat, but it was like the biggest apartment ever. All she cared was work after all. No wonder that father's kitchen and house itself was smaller. Well, I didn't mind.  
"Has anything changed since I left? "  
Father slipped the last pancake on the plate and head it over :" a lot, I mean people are mainly the same, but we have a small hospital now, a few specialised shops like pet shop and a few electronic shops, you'll like them. "  
"And the restaurant we're going to? Is it new too? "  
"Ah, no, no, not at all. It's the old Granny's store down the street. She's old, but energetic and her grandson works there, quite a gentleman I'd say. "  
"After all those years she's still doing it? And people go there? "  
"Oh,yes....Jeremy Blair!Jeremy goes there often, do you remember him? "  
Off course I remember, I was once in love with, him. Yeah, I was in love with a man. We used to be great friends, he was always nice to me and stuff, true sometimes he was kind of rude or annoying, he was really jealous when I spoke to someone he didn't know or didn't like. "Yeah, yeah. Is he still going out with that girl from art club? "  
"They broke up not too long after you left. He had many different since that. "  
"Playboy? "  
"Well, some say that, I think he's into boys. "  
"Father! " I started to laugh, my father has a great presumption, once he say someone's gay it's usually true.  
The rest of the morning was quite nice. It's been a long time since I could talk with my dad, I mean without my mom yelling at us. We painted my room, which is not too big, nothing special. A table with my new computer, well only few parts are new, but for me it's at least something, than a small bed and a closed. Like Kurosaki 's room from Bleach..... Yeah, I'm sorry it's an old anime.  
It wasn't about 2 p.m when we ended up in a small corner restaurant, one of those classical ones where they serve homemade burgers, too oily fries, but delicious smoothies. This owner, we call her Granny, is a small, fragile woman probably twice my father's age, despite her age she's still energetic. She's always gives me a discount on ice cream.  
"Way! I didn't see you in ages, how yu've been, dear? " those were her words as we headed to greed her.  
"Im great, thanks. "  
"What brings you hear? "  
"Im living with my dad now so. ...were celebrating our new life. "  
She smiled :"ooo, dear, this is a great occasion to try my new milk shake. I'll let Eddie know that it's on me, this is indeed special. "  
"No, no, no its ok i don't mean to bother. ...", I wanted to argue, I don't like taking something for free. "  
"Did you meet my grandson Eddie, yet? Oh, I'm sure you're gonna be such a good friends. "  
I've smiled even though I knew that it's not likely true, it's probably the only thing that I don't like about my father, the one thing I took after. I'm such a introvert. I'm glad for Blair and a few girls and even less boys. That's why I'm not sure about that Eddie.  
"Oh Granny, come to our place sometime and I have to thank you for the closet you've gave us. "  
"Oh, please dear, it was unused by me, it would be shame to trow it away, I'm glad you have it. Now! Why don't you sit down, I'll be there in a minute or Eddie. "  
We nodded and sat. Indeed the place haven't changed a bit. Well, okay it was a bit bigger and walls were repainted, but the atmosphere way still there. It was only a bit sad, you know I went here every day, and everyday Granny's husband would be there greeting him and his friends. He died one and a half year ago and instead of him there was that Eddie.  
Restaurant was not too crowded and only new customers were they, the new guy didn't appear yet.  
"Waylon! Good afternoon Mr. Park and Waylon! " This almost gave me a heart attack. A taller, brown haired man was standing behind me. He had brown eyes that matched with his leather jacket and he wore nice, and one could say pretty expansive shoes. He was smirking with his wife naturally seductive smile. This could be no other than. ...  
"Blair! Oh, my it's you! "He hugged me and I couldn't help,but to feel a small shiver traveling through my veins, stupid child love.  
"Way, what are you doing here, visiting? "  
"I moved here. "  
"Mr. Park why didn't you tell me something, I'd go greet him or something. " 'or something ' that was his phrase, hopefully he's still the same funny, nice Blair.  
"Well, I didn't want to bother you after all I thought you would go somewhere with you're girlfriend, Jane? Was that her name. " said my father.  
"Oh, you have got the name right sir, but we're no longer together, it's probably a tree weeks since we broke up, we're still friends though. "  
"I'm glad to hear that. " in that moment a tall darker haired man entered the shop, he had dyed green hair, to be exact only half of his hair were green the other half was shaved. My father suddenly jumped to greed the man with huge smile. "Hey! Erik great to see you. "  
The man, Erik obviously smiled and shake my father's hand. "Oh Mike, hi, how you've been. I see that you're son is with you. "  
He pointed his gaze at me, something about this man kind of relaxed me, you know he was friendly looking and loud. Loud people are usually nice, right? Except when they're cursing........what I'm trying to tell is that I have good feeling about him.  
"Oh, yes. Erik this is my son Waylon, Waylon thin is Erik Smith you're math teacher in school. "  
I widened my eyes a bit, tough I didn't loose my sence and stood to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you sir. "  
"Please call me Erik I'm 25, not a grandpa. " he smiled.  
"Did someone say grandpa? Anything against older people dear? "Called a dangerous tone behind them.  
"Granny! " yelled Erik, he was indeed loud, not that Granny mind that, she can hardly hear anyway. "No, no, even if I did, you're not old so it's not about you. You look young as ever. " he bowed and pretended to kiss Granny's hand.  
"Oh, you! " she laughed.  
They started some casual conversation with my father when Blair took my hand. "Hey, wanna go out or something? They'll be talking for ages. "  
We headed infront of the shop where we walked next to each other. And we talked. He told me how his dog Jenny still lives with them in the same big, Manor they had. I loved that place, big, luxurious. Ah, I wanna live there. I on the other hand told him about my mother and how I left on my birthday.  
"Well, if she's that bad I can imagine why you left. "  
"She wasn't always like that, but for past two years she started to act, ....bitchy. sorry, but she really did. "  
"Never mind, my father is still looking for the right one, and bitchy are only women he seems to find. "That was something I always couldn't understand. How could he be so calm when his father always brings a new slutty woman over?  
There was a small silence between us, quite awkward if you ask me. I was red as tomato, acting like a teenage girls next to Justin Bieber and why? Because I felt that my child silly love might forcing me to like Blair. The only thing that matters is if he likes me back.  
"So...",i desperately wanted to start a conversation, I hoped he doesn't find me boring.  
"Way? Can I ask you something? " he cut me off.  
"Well, of course if you want. "  
"Not here, come! "  
He took me by hand and we headed into some small street, right behind Granny's shop, it wasn't dirty or anything, but it was a bit dark and small, there was a big container that luckily didn't smell, Granny was after all always strict about hygiene. A few cats were around trying to escape from intruders and motocykle was locked near the door to he restaurant.  
Maybe there was a lot more to see, but my eyes were only on Blair. All kinds of thoughts were rushing though my mind, like why does he like to be called Blair instead of Jeremy, why doesn't he care about his father's girlfriends, why is he with me in a blind alley and why am I sweating like hell?  
"You know, I don't want to scare you or something, but I need to tell you something. "  
"What.......",I started, but than all of the sudden he hugged me tight. Is this how seventh heaven feels like?  
"I missed you a lot, Way. Let me hold you. "  
And I let him. What's more I hug him back. We stood there for good five minutes when he looked back at my face, just than I realised. ...he was so freaking close. And was getting closer. .....  
He closed his eyes. ......  
I closed mine. ......  
My first kiss? ? ?  
"Ehm. .....!"  
I was pushed back by Blair. Looking at him I noticed he was angry gazing behind me.  
There stood a muscular teenage boy, my age, in restaurant dress with bow tie, his sides of head were shaved and middle hair were neatly brushed. He had bright blue eyes and even though one half of his face was kind of....off colour, he was handsome. F****king hell, he was gorgeous. I don't want to be mean, but I and Blair looked as shrimps compare to him.  
"Sorry, to interrupt. "The guy made his way towards us, putting on his stuffy black leather jacket.  
"Gluskin, what the fuck? !" It was obvious that Blair wasn't happy at all. He was red, but not red from ebrassement, but anger.  
"I'm just going home from shift, " he walked around than, not spearing than a glaze. He hopped on the vehicle. "By the way, you're father is looking for saying something about showing you his new favourite tea shop. "  
It took me a while till I realised he's talking to me.  
"Yeah, like we're gonna believe that, Gluskin. "  
He looked at me in slightly pitiful and slightly discussed way."Nice to meet you Waylon, I'm Eddie. "He shake my hand.  
"Eh.... me too,ehm i mean ...nice to meet you ."  
"Yeah, whatever, now go where you belong Gluskin. "  
So this was Eddie, I'm not gonna lie he was handsome as hell, especially those eyes. They seemed so cold, but Eddie himself presented peace and. ...warmth? You know he seemed like a very nice guy. I also loved the way he looked at Blair, I would laugh my ass off on how he made him look like a small child. I couldn't of course, Blair would kill me.  
Eddie started the engine and put his helmet on. So freaking sexy, don't get me wrong I want to use the f-word, but I wanna sounf less like a horny teenage girl.  
He drove off and I found myself in Blair ' s arms again. "Don't let him blame you, ok? "  
I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean? "  
"He may look like an angel, but believe me, he's not. I was once messing around with this girl Lili and you know how's it going. He came to us when we were. ...getting closer in an alley, he started a fight with me. I have no idea why, he probably liked the girl or something maybe he even were going out with her or something, but he broke my leg because of that. "  
I couldn't imagine that. Eddie didn't seemed like a person that would put up a fight. He was certainly a man that I wouldn't want to fight against, but he wasn't the one start it. Than I knew him for only half a minute that's why I believed Blair.  
In the end I thanked him for the walk and I headed back to the restaurant. We had a lunch with my father and Granny.  
"I heard you were with Blair today, behind the shop. "  
It was already evening and we had just finished decorating my bedroom. I was sitting with my father behind a couch, washing tv. "How do you know that?"  
"Heh. ....I didn't. " 'damn it ' he got me, I hate when he does that.  
"Ahhh... ok so i was there, why? "  
"Well, I was interested in how does he kiss, you know. "  
"Father! !! I ...I'm not. ..I mean. ..."  
"Oh please Way, I'm not a psychologist, but I can tell if my son's gay or not and besides.... i was kinda hoping so. You know, it'll drive you're mother mad. "  
"So. ...you really don't mind. ?"  
"Well, I know I can have grand kids anyway, so no. ...not really. "  
I smiled. Oh, of course you're probably wondering how can I have kids! Well, ....how to explain, it was actually one of the reasons my mother despised me. I was. ....both . I had. ....male parts as well as female parts, that were smaller than the others ones but I had them and they gave me a nice big medical problems, you know hormones and stuff. So. ....thats something you didn't except right?  
Well, I could tell you how he warned me about all men being jerks and all sorts of other love advices, but I don't really want to, I'm lying in my bed now, hoping for Blair to come around at night. ....fuck I'm really a horny teenager, speaking of them I wouldn't mind Eddie visiting me either, breaking something different than legs. .....Damn it! I'm sorry.  
I'll just go take a shower and sleep. I hope the next day's gonna be easier.


End file.
